


Paroxysm

by Val_Creative



Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Cunnilingus, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Femslash Friday, Late Night Conversations, Nudity, Oral Sex, Romance, Teasing, The 100 Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Clarke finally relaxes a little. Orgasms help.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769860
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62
Collections: Femslash Friday





	Paroxysm

**Author's Note:**

> ANYWAY LEXA AND CLARKE,,,,, THE ENDGAME OF IT ALL. 😘😘😘❤️❤️❤️❤️ THE CLEXA. If anyone out there still loves them, I hope you see this and please give a shout! I'll be glad to see you! Any comments/thoughts appreciated too!
> 
> _"Paroxysm" (n): a sudden attack or violent expression of a particular emotion or activity._

*

05\. Nighttime Routine

The orgasmic high fades into drowsiness.

Clarke steadies her breathing with a few, quiet gulps, relaxing her tensed muscles. Her legs ache. She reaches down for her inner thighs, fingering herself through the slickness of Lexa's warm drool mingled in Clarke's own fluids. Damn… that was…

_Wait…_

The feather-stuffed pillows shift. Clarke lifts her head, bewildered and gazing around for her missing girlfriend.

This is not her bed. It's not her tower-room in Polis and she's _not_ The Commander. Clarke doesn't know how she's gonna _explain_ what's going on if Titus suddenly bursts in. After a moment, she locates her. Lexa's naked body ripples in a golden glow of light.

Clarke blinks, trying to clear her vision. _Fuck_ … how _hard_ did she cum? Is she gonna blackout?

_"Whrr you doin…ggh…?"_

Lexa doesn't turn away from the arrangement of half-melted and pale wax before her. There's so many candles that Clarke doesn't bother to number them off. "They must be lit before I sleep," Lexa tells her calmly, holding a flaming wick out. "All of them."

"Why?" Clarke asks.

Lexa's shoulders flex. Clarke's eyes wander the length of a muscular and tanned back. Every little, circular tattoo.

"To honor memories I have."

She doesn't explain further. It must be a ritual for The Commanders, or one of Lexa's quirks. Clarke supposes the latter.

"As nice as the view is…" Clarke announces. "You should definitely come back… before.…"

Lexa's fingers pinch out the flame-flickering wick.

"Before?" Lexa echos faintly and curiously. She turns around to see Clarke, grinning in exhilaration, her thighs spread wide-open on the furs. Clarke's fingertips run over her wet vaginal folds, prodding and slowly massaging her clitoris.

"Before I might lose interest."

There's defiance in how Clarke says it, and Lexa's face softens.

Clarke gets exactly what she and Lexa wants.

In the end.

*


End file.
